Yu-Gi-Oh-GX Otra historia
by Leaf161298
Summary: Esta historia nos da otra vida de esta academia. Nuevos duelistas. Nuevos enemigos. ¿Un Dormitorio Zorc Negro?. Nuevos amigos y muchos mas aventuras se harán en esta historia. No soy muy bueno pero denle una oportunidad a este Fic
1. Una nueva aventura comienza

Hola este es mi primer Fic en este fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh GX!, me gustaría saber si les gusto o no

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh y todas sus secuelas de protagonistas tramposos con Kuribohs y Magas oscuras y Yusei XD no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su creador

PD: Antes de lincharme si no les gusto, voy a decir que probablemente ningún personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Se veía como un chico de 15 años con pelo negro corto, ojos negros, pants negro y camisa negra corría hacia la escuela, veía a su hermano como él había llegado a la escuela y había aprobado el examen, él fue el 3er mejor del examen, su hermano fue el 2do mejor solo por copiarse de él si no nunca hubiera aprobado, ahora el acabo su duelo de examen, de los 8000 LP que tenía a él sus LP restantes fueron de más de 10000, su hermano era bueno en los hechizos y trampas curativos, por lo que fue ascendido a Obelisco Azul, el apenas está iniciando el duelo.

-Haber niño ¿Cuál es su nombre?- El examinador de este chico le hablaba.

-Mi nombre es Leaf, Leaf Vega examinador.-Leaf veía a su hermano burlándose de él.-Bueno examinador, ya estoy listo para el duelo.-Leaf mostraba su disco de duelo y el examinador también lo mostro iniciando el duelo.

-Saco.- Leaf saca una carta de su Deck y veía sus 6 cartas.-Convoco 4 cartas boca abajo e invoco al "Explorador del cielo ATK: 1800 DEF: 600" en modo de ataque y acabo mi turno.-Leaf acaba su turno y veía al examinador.

-Saco, entonces convoco al "Guardián Celta ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200" en modo de ataque, y ahora uso mi carta mágica "Tormenta pesada" eliminando todos tus hechizos y trampas de tu campo.- Leaf contra ataco.

-Uso "Magic Jammer" lo que hace que al descartar una carta de mi mano al cementerio destruyo tu trampa.-Leaf se sorprendió, algo le había salido bien.-

-Acabo mi turno.-Leaf veía su oportunidad luego de ver las 3 cartas boca abajo del examinador.

-Entonces saco.-Leaf saca una carta y la usa.- Uso Olla de la codicia sacando 2 cartas a mi mano.- e invoco a la "Ciber dama arpía ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300" en modo de ataque y activo mi carta bocabajo de "Egotista elegante" invocando a las "Hermanas Arpía ATK: 1950 DEF: 2100" y ahora ataquen los 3 directamente.

En uno de los barandales estaba un chico con un traje de obelisco azul, solo que completamente negro. Su cabello era castaño y cortó y ojos rojos veía el combate

-Ese chico va a ganar.- Ese chico habla y una chica Ra amarillo que además del uniforme traía un cabello largo castaño y lentes, aparte de ojos morados lo veía con ella.

-¿Crees eso Clyde?-Tras lo que dijo la chica eso el Examinador que tenía 3 trampas de "Cilindros Mágicos" lastimando a los LP de Leaf y quedándose en 2450 LP.-

-Usare "Provisiones de emergencia"-Leaf iba a usar esa carta pero le contrarresta el examinador con un "Magic Jammer" descartando una carta de fusión-Mierda, debo acabar mi turno.-

-Saco.-El examinador saca su carta y si, era la que vencería a Leaf.- Uso monstruo renacido para revivir al "Dragón Supremo de ojos azules ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800" y ataca al "Explorador del cielo"- "Fuerza del espejo".- Leaf voltea su cuarta carta bocabajo que le daría la victoria.- Todos tus monstruos en modo de ataque son destruidos.- Entonces el examinador se quedó descubierto y ya no valía la pena defenderse.- Puso a un "Bebe Dragón ATK: 1200 DEF: 700" y acabo su turno.

-Hora de ganar este duelo.-Leaf saca su carta de la victoria y la ve.- Invoco al "Búho Cazador ATK: 1000 DEF: 900" y activo su efecto, por cada monstruo tipo viento gana 500 puntos y no puede ser destruido mientras haiga un monstruo tipo viento.- El ataque del Búho subió a 2500.-Y ahora usando mi carta mágica pendiente oscuro sube 500 puntos de ataque más.- ATK: 3000- Ataca "Explorador del cielo"- Los LP del examinador bajaron a 7400.- Y ahora chicos ataquen a sus puntos de vida.- Eso dejo al examinador con solo 650 LP y ahora Leaf acabo su turno.

El hermano de Leaf estaba desesperado. Quería ver perder a su hermano, no quería que le arruinaran la reputación.

-Vamos Leaf ríndete.- Su hermano le gritaba pero el saco una carta boca bocabajo.

De repente el examinador saco monstruo renacido de nuevo e invoco a su dragón supremo de ojos azules.- Leaf sabía que perdería así que antes del golpe de gracia ataco.

-"Cilindros mágicos"-Leaf activa su trampa y los LP del examinador bajan a 0.-

-Leaf Vega. Fuiste promovido a Slifer Rojo.-Earth se sorprendió y vio cómo su mundo y reputación caía en pedazos. Clyde salió y la chica se fue con él.

-Bueno, al menos he entrado.- Leaf sonreía mientras le agradece al examinador con solo tener 2450 LP.-Una nueva aventura esperara.-Leaf veía el cielo al salir del salón de pruebas.

Continuara…

Y ahora que acabo ¿Qué opinan de mi Fic?

Si quieren meter a su personaje entren estos requisitos como fichas.

Nombre:

Género:

Carácter y personalidad:

Fisico

Rango de estudiante (Dependiendo de su personalidad, con excepciones pueden estar en cierto rango o en otro)

Edad:

Deck: (En este me pueden decir las cartas en MP como mucho pueden ser 50)

Tamaño:

Carta favorita

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Ventajas:

Desventajas:

Tipo de jugada:

Monstruo más poderoso de su Deck

¿Cómo serían sus amigos, enemigos y parejas?

Datos extra

Hasta luego n.n


	2. Batalla entre Slifers

Y aquí vamos con el 2do capítulo de este Fic .3.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh y todas sus secuelas de protagonistas tramposos con Kuribohs y Magas oscuras y Yusei XD no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su creador

PD: Antes de lincharme si no les gusto, voy a decir que probablemente ningún personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

PDD: En esta historia si hay dormitorios para chicas de Ra Amarillo y Slifer Rojo así que estas no pueden ser automáticamente obelisco azul.

Comencemos.

Se veía un par de helicópteros, avionetas y aviones para los chicos, uno para cada género y rango. También se veía como Clyde era llevado en un bote.

-Bienvenidos a la Academia de Duelos.- Anunciaba feliz un señor de traje, viendo a los chicos desde una pantalla.- Sean libres de ver sus aulas y de ver toda la escuela, cuando acabe el fin de semana empezaran las clases.-

Tras esto todos los chicos fueron a ver la academia y antes de salir a Leaf le habla una chica Slifer Rojo, ella tenía un pelo morado, ojos azules, piel blanca.

-Soy Elma Harrison.-Ella le da la mano a Leaf y este la ve rara.- Vi tu duelo. ¿Por qué tu hermano te odia?- Ella veía a Leaf desconcertada.

-Es una larga historia Elma.-Leaf le sonríe a la chica Slifer Rojo y van al dormitorio Slifer Rojo y mientras comían estaban 4 chicos corriendo de la cafetería y solo se veía a Clyde viéndolos.

-No me molesten de nuevo…-Clyde los veía mientras veía como sus 3 dragones negros de ojos rojos intimidaban a todo el mundo y se iba a su dormitorio, uno negro, podrido, con 1 sola cama.

-Hogar dulce hogar…. Clyde veía bien su hogar, su dormitorio, solo era un dormitorio para él.

Mientras tanto en el Dormitorio Slifer Rojo Chicos.

-Adelante "Karateka ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000" usa tu efecto de duplicar tu ataque y acaba con los puntos de vida de Craig.- Un chico de más de 2 metros, cabello pelirrojo rapado de lados laterales y con las mangas de la chaqueta de Slifer Rojo rotas y una de las piernas también atacaba directamente a otro chico, más pequeño, de ojos morados y cabello castaño destruyendo a un "Héroe elemental Burbujas ATK: 800 DEF: 1200".

Los LP del otro chico se veían caer de 1200 a 0 él estaba viendo a Hugo intimidado por su tamaño.

-Nadie puede vencerme.- Grita parado sobre la mesa pisando por error el almuerzo de Leaf resbalándose y cayendo al piso.

-A ver si tan listo te crees te reto a un duelo.-Leaf se ríe y le reta a Hugo y el duelo. Todos empezaron a hacer el típico "Oh eso duele"

-Vale, a las 3, enanito.-Hugo se burlaba de su tamaño y Leaf se va al muelle.- Y quien gane será el macho alfa del dormitorio

Mientras tanto en la cancha de Ra Amarillo

Se veía como varios chicos retaban al "Chico raro" del Zorc Negro. Muchos trataron de hacer que gaste cartas y vencerlo, pero era imposible, no pasaban 5 turnos para que perdieran cada uno.

Se veía como un chico le daba una seria competencia a Clyde

-Tu eres el tipo más fuerte contra el que he hecho un duelo.-Clyde con solo 4200 LP que fue lo que más le lograron bajar entre todos los estudiantes y en toda su vida.- Oliver Rhode.- Veía al chico de color, con el uniforme de Ra Amarillo, pelo jamaiquino, ojos de serpiente y con lengua y colmillos y con un buen mazo de serpientes pero ahora estaba desarmado solo con 2 cartas boca abajo, esto acaba aquí.- Clyde sacrifica 3 "Dragones negros de Ojos rojos"- Sacando de su mano al "Slifer el Dragón Celestial ATK: X000 DEF: X000" Y ahora con el simple hecho de tener 5 cartas en su mano su ataque subía a 5000. Y continuando con tener la carta mágica "Tormenta pesada" destruyo todo hechizo y trampa en el campo así ganando el duelo.

Los LP de Rhode habían bajado a 0. Todos se asombraron. ¡El "Chico raro" de Zorc Negro tenia a un Dios Egipcio!

Molly veía a Oliver sorprendido pero alegre.-Ese chico sí que debe ser poderoso.- Sonreía viendo a Molly.-Elegiste bien a ese chico como novio.-Sonreía y Molly se sonrojaba y negaba lo que dijo Oliver.

-No es mi novio Rhode.-Se quejaba muy roja Molly viendo a Rhode

-Déjame ver, es tu amigo de la infancia, la única que habla con él y no actúa serio contigo.-Rhode veía a Molly y pensaba.-Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Lo es.- Afirmaba como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento científico.

Molly salió corriendo tras ver que algunos gritos llegaban. Ella fue a ver y estaban llegando a ver el duelo entre Leaf y Hugo. Todos los Slifer Rojos veían como Hugo y Leaf estaban en el duelo.

-Hugo tienes que concentrarte. Saco.- Hugo Saco su carta y activa una carta bocabajo.- "Agujero oscuro" ahora tu dama arpía se va al cementerio.- Leaf se sorprendió.-Ahora uso monstruo renacido para traer a "Bebe Dragón ATK: 1200 DEF: 700" e invoco a "Karateka ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000" en modo de ataque y activo su efecto especial que duplica su ataque. "ATK: 2000" Ahora ataquen ambos a tus puntos de vida directamente.- Se veía como una explosión y un severo golpe apareció en el campo de Leaf

Los LP de Leaf bajaron a 4800. Estaba en problemas pero tenía la carta más preciada que tiene en su Deck

-Acabo mi turno. Hugo grita y explota su "Karateka"

-Saco.-Leaf ve su mano y convoca una carta bocabajo e invoca al "Explorador del cielo ATK: 1800 DEF: 800" y uso "Reencarnación del monstruo" retirando una carta a mi cementerio puedo traer a un monstruo a mi mano. Y ahora acabo mi turno.-

-Saco.-Grita Hugo-Ya valiste Leaf. Uso Polimerización para combinar a Bebe Dragón y al Mago del Tiempo para crear al "Dragón Milenario ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000" Ataca a su explorador del cielo

-No tan rápido Rocket.- Leaf voltea su carta Bocabajo.- "Cilindros Mágicos"-Leaf contrarresta a Hugo y los LP de él bajan a 5600.

-Acabo mi turno.-Hugo acaba su turno y Leaf saca.

-Saco y ahora Invoco a "Ciber dama arpía ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300" y como ella técnicamente cuenta como Dama arpía puedo usar "Egotista elegante" Invocando a las "Hermanas Arpía ATK: 1950 DEF: 2100"-Leaf tenía su oportunidad de ganar pero solo convoco una carta bocabajo y su turno acabo.

-Ahora sí. Saco e invoco al "Pez de 7 colores ATK: 1800 DEF: 800." Y ataca Dragon Milenario a su explorador del cielo.

-No tan rápido "Fuerza del espejo".-Hugo veía a sus monstruos derrotados y acabo su turno.

-Saco. Y uso "Jarra de la codicia" permitiéndome sacar una carta más a mi mano y ahora invoco de la carta que saque al…. "Guardián Eatos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000".-Leaf habla de forma estridente y se ve al Guardián Eatos y hablo.

-¡AL ATAQUE!-El Guardián Eatos hablo y todos los monstruos atacaron a Hugo a la vez dejándolo en 0 LP

Se veía el marcador en 0 y el Guardián Eatos convirtiéndose en luz y regresando a la Deck de Leaf y todos los chicos del dormitorio y chicas gritaban su nombre y Hugo le grita esto.

-¡Leaf como Rey Slifer Rojo!-Leaf se sentía alegre y veía a los Slifer Rojos celebrando.

No duro mucho la celebración ya que Clyde apareció.

-Asi que eres el nuevo Rey Slifer Rojo… Mi nombre es Clyde Donoven. Te reto a un duelo en la madrugada vale.- Si ganas, empatas o me llegas a dejar con menos de 4000 LP te daré esto…-Clyde muestra su carta de "Slifer el Dragón Celestial"-Si pierdes tendrás que darme tu carta más poderosa y apreciada por ti ¿Vale?-Clyde mostro una mirada seria

Leaf se encontraba tenso, ese chico había vencido a 4 duelistas en solo 5 turnos. Pero el espíritu del "Guardián Eatos está de acuerdo con esto"

-Acepto…-Leaf sonríe.

-Eres demasiado valiente al enfrentarte a un duelista de niveles más altos que un Obelisco Azul.

Clyde se va y Leaf le grita que lo estará esperando y este le levanta su mano en señal de respeto.

Todos los Slifer chicos y chicas estaban animándolo y este levanta su "Guardián Eatos"

Continuara….

Y aquí acaba el capítulo. Sé que también esta corto pero tengo costumbre de hacer capítulos cortos, que como mínimo lleguen a 1000 palabras y como máximo lleguen a 3000 si tengo mucha idea de lo que quiero escribir pero bueno. Se pueden agregar OC de ustedes a la historia ya que esta historia va a tener como mucho 10 personajes de la serie original, tal vez no este ninguno así que los invito a que metan sus OC a esta historia. .3. Al final la parte de los nuevos alumnos no acaba. Ya que queda un día en el Fic y habrá una gran batalla entre Leaf vs Clyde ¿Cuál es tu opinión de victoria?

Ventajas de ambos

Leaf: Tiene gran cantidad de cantidad de monstruos de viento que pueden favorecer la situación en el duelo y hechizos de campo y de equipamiento que también ayudara a monstruos poderosos más el hecho de tener monstruos poderosos

Clyde: Gran arsenal en su Deck, tiene a Zorc Necrophades, monstruos de nivel 7 o más abundan en su Deck, tiene monstruos tipo fuego y oscuridad y un peligroso arsenal de hechizos y trampas mas el hecho de tener a los dioses egipcios y al "El Dios Creador de Luz, Horakhty" convirtiéndolo en un rival imposible de vencer

Desventajas

Leaf: Él tiene una gran desventaja y es que en este combate, necesitara una manera de elevar los puntos de ataque de sus monstruos a más de 2500, tiene que evitar invocaciones de sacrificio.

Clyde: En toda su Deck solo tiene 4 monstruos de nivel meno si las cartas Polimerización y De-Fusión llegasen a ser destruidas o alguna carta que le dé un combo de excelencia será difícil que gane y otro error más de él, es que aunque tenga 60 cartas en su Deck (El limite mínimo es 40 y el máximo de 60) muchas cartas son solo de descarte

¿Quién creen que gane? ¿Quién pierde? ¿Podrá Leaf superar a los monstruos de Clyde antes de que invoque a divinidades o Clyde derrotara a Leaf?

Adios y antes de irme si quieren la historia de algunos de los OC mencionados se las paso por PM


	3. Un duelo peligroso (Vs Clyde)

Y aquí vamos con el 2do capítulo de este Fic .3.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh y todas sus secuelas de protagonistas tramposos con Kuribohs y Magas oscuras y Yusei XD no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su creador

PD: Antes de lincharme si no les gusto, voy a decir que probablemente ningún personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

PDD: En esta historia si hay dormitorios para chicas de Ra Amarillo y Slifer Rojo así que estas no pueden ser automáticamente obelisco azul.

Comencemos.

Se veía el salón de los obeliscos azules el resultado de Leaf vs Hugo

Earth estaba viendo el combate pero no le importaba sabía que si Leaf era malo en los duelos, creía que Hugo lo era mucho más e inclusive vio cuando lo reta Clyde

-¿En serio? No hay duelos más malos e inclusive retos entre los 2 rangos más bajos.-Se burlaba Earth y sus chicas estaban con el viéndolo como si fuera su rey hasta que llega otra tipa con una cara gótica, pelo negro con mechones azules, labios negros, ojos negros y ropa negra excepto la bata de obelisco azul e inclusive tenía la piel muy pálida asusta a todas las chicas haciendo que corran.

-¿Eres un idiota? El de la chaqueta negra es el mejor duelista de todos los que hay aqui. Mira este video.- Pone un DVD en el reproductor de la batalla entre Clyde y ella.-El logro vencerme 5 monstruos de nivel 7 y 8, en 1 turno con un solo monstruo, solo dure 2 turnos contra él, uso a Exodia, e inclusive me mostro su mazo, solo velo.

(Video)

_Era el 4to turno los puntos de vida de la chica, estaba en 12800 y el de Clyde era 5000 ella tenía 3 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, 1 Mago oscuro y 1 Mago Oscuro del Caos, en su mano tenía 8 cartas y tenía para no solo sacar un Dragón Supremo de Ojos Azules, un Ciber Dragón Final y un Dragón del Cráneo Convocado, cosa llego a hacer y atacar directamente a Clyde y este usa su carta bocabajo. "Ataque Negado" Había acabado su turno y Clyde solo tenía 3 cartas._

_-Saco.-Clyde saca otra carta.-Uso "Olla de la codicia" Ahora saco 2 cartas y solo usare "Jarra de la avaricia" para sacar otra carta.- Clyde solo veía su mano y sonrió.-Ay, perdiste señorita.-Mostro su mano y de repente y salió una bestia…_

_Exodia_

_Tras esto solo lanzo un rayo y todos los monstruos de la chica y sus puntos de vida son reducidos a nada y Clyde riéndose_

(Fin de video)

Earth se sorprendió.

-Oficial, ese tipo si dará problemas de grandes niveles Onice.-Earth veía a la chica.

-Tu hermano está loco, va a luchar contra el.-Onice ve a donde está la batalla entre y el y Clyde.

En el dormitorio rojo

Leaf estaba corriendo con Elma, Craig, Hugo y otra chica, de pantalones blancos, chaqueta roja y camisa negra. Aparte de que era rubia.

-¿Crees que el este ahí?-La chica le preguntaba a Hugo

-Claro que si Mikaela.-Craig la ve.- Y veo que él está aquí.

-Al fin llegas Leaf.-Clyde llega.- Soy el más poderoso de esta escuela y al fin y acabo.-Sonrió.-Veré de que eres capaz.

-Creo que tengo que dar lo mejor.-Leaf prepara su disco.

-¡Al duelo!

Turno 1

-Saco.-Grita Leaf.-Convoco 2 cartas bocabajo e invoco al "Búho Cazador ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000" y activo su efecto que es el simple hecho de que gane 500 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo tipo viento en mi campo (ATK: 1500) (Mano Leaf: 3 cartas)

-¿Y eso en que me afecta?-Clyde pregunta

-En que mientras esta carta este aquí no puede ser monstruo atacado. Acabo mi turno.-Leaf habla y su turno se acaba.

Turno 2

-Saco e invoco a un "Ciber Dragón ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600" y coloco tres cartas bocabajo para así acabar mi turno.- Clyde veía a Leaf de una manera seria (Mano Clyde: 2 cartas)

Turno 3

-Saco y uso "Raigeki" para destruir a tu Ciber Dragón.-Leaf sonríe y Clyde activa una carta bocabajo.

-Anti-Raigeki.-Clyde sonreía.- Con esto destruyo todos tus monstruos en tu campo

-Maldición.- Murmuraba Leaf.- Convoco una carta bocabajo y al "Buscador del cielo ATK: 1800 DEF: 800" En modo de ataque y acabo mi turno.(Mano Leaf: 1)

Turno 4

-Saco. Y uso E invoco por medio de fusión al "Ciber Dragón Gemelo ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000" y ataca a su monstruo.-

-Un momento.- Leaf uso una carta bocabajo.-Uso "Cilindros mágicos" y te devuelvo el ataque. – Los LP de Clyde bajaron de 8000 a 5200

-No tan rápido ya que usando mi carta mágica "Removedor de límites" puedo duplicar el ataque a un monstruo tipo maquina (ATK: 5600)

-Ok eso si no me lo vi venir.- Mikaela hablaba y los demás se sorprendieron cuando los LP de Leaf bajaron a 4200

-Acabo mi turno fusionando estos 3 Dragones blancos de ojos azules para formar al "Dragón Definitivo de ojos azules ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800" y usando "Tablero del destino"-El turno acababa y Salió una F rodeada de fuego en una de las zonas de campo de hechizos de Clyde.(Mano Clyde: 0)

-¿Qué es esto?-Craig pregunta.

-Es el tablero del Destino.- Leaf escucha lo que dijo Elma.- Debes evitar que pasen otros 8 turnos y esa carta siga ahí porque si no pierdes.

Turno 5

-Entendido. Saco y ahora uso Tanto "Agujero negro" con esto todo monstruo es destruido.-El campo de Clyde esta desarmado.- y ahora invoco a la "Ciber dama arpía ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300" Atacando a los LP de manera directa

Clyde sintió 2 golpes y sus LP baja a 3400

-Con esto acabo mi turno. (Mano Leaf: 0)

Turno 6

-Saco y uso "Espadas de luz reveladora" por lo cual no puedo ser atacado por 3 turnos.-Leaf se asusta.-Acabo mi turno

Leaf sentía un frio en su cuerpo al igual que todos inclusive Clyde tras escuchar solo "I"(Mano Clyde: 0)

Turno 7(Ambos están sin mano a partir de aquí)

-¿Debería rendirme?-Leaf se cuestionaba eso pero suena una voz

-Claro que no te rendirás.-Dice Mikaela.-Busca la forma de ganar.-Leaf la escucha y se motiva

-Saco. Y uso "Tifón del espacio místico" destruyendo a tus espadas.-Las espadas de destruyen.-Ataca directamente a sus puntos de vida- Los puntos de vida de Clyde bajaron a 1600

-Acabo mi turno (Mano Leaf: 0)

Turno 8

-Saco y uso "Monstruo reencarnado" para regresar un Monstruo a mi mano.-Clyde invocaba a un monstruo.- Dile hola de nuevo al "Ciber Dragón ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600".- Clyde miraba a Leaf mientras destruía a su monstruo bajando los puntos de vida de Leaf a 3900.

N

Ese frio se volvió a sentir en todos. El tablero del destino llego a la N

-Debo evitar que acabe.-Leaf estaba al igual que Clyde vacío en manos

Turno 9

-Saco e invoco monstruo renacido para revivir al "Dragón Blanco de ojos azules ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500" y atacar a tu Ciber Dragón.- Los puntos de vida de Clyde bajaron a 500

-Acabo mi turno

Turno 10

El mazo de Clyde se vuelve rojo y solo saca una carta y todo se vuelve rojo

-"SAQUE DEL DESTINO"-Clyde grita y usa su jugada definitiva Uso "Ultimo Turno"

Se ve como todo se volvió en un campo de guerra

-Esta carta permite que si yo tengo 1000 puntos de vida o menos jugarla y sacar a un monstruo a mi elección de mi mazo y tú haces lo mismo, el más fuerte gana el duelo

-Adelante "Guardián Eatos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000"/ Adelante "Soldado del Brillo Negro, Enviado del principio ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500"

Tras un gran choque colosal de rayos el Guardián Eatos cae y los puntos de vida de Leaf caen a 0

Fin del duelo

Resultado.- Clyde derrota a Leaf 500/8000 a 0/8000 Duelo ganado de manera de Carta Victoria

-Fue un duelo interesante chico.- Clyde sonríe.

-Y ahora te debo dar la carta de mi guardián.-Leaf se levanta deprimido.

-Al contrario.- Clyde lo levanta.-Nadie gano nada. Recuerdas las condiciones

"FLASHBACK"

_-¡Leaf como Rey Slifer Rojo!-Leaf se sentía alegre y veía a los Slifer Rojos celebrando._

_No duro mucho la celebración ya que Clyde apareció._

_-Asi que eres el nuevo Rey Slifer Rojo… Mi nombre es Clyde Donoven. Te reto a un duelo en la madrugada vale.- Si ganas, empatas o me llegas a dejar con menos de 4000 LP te daré esto…-Clyde muestra su carta de "Slifer el Dragón Celestial"-Si pierdes tendrás que darme tu carta más poderosa y apreciada por ti ¿Vale?-Clyde mostro una mirada seria_

_Leaf se encontraba tenso, ese chico había vencido a 4 duelistas en solo 5 turnos. Pero el espíritu del "Guardián Eatos está de acuerdo con esto"_

_-Acepto…-Leaf sonríe._

_-Eres demasiado valiente al enfrentarte a un duelista de niveles más altos que un Obelisco Azul._

_Clyde se va y Leaf le grita que lo estará esperando y este le levanta su mano en señal de respeto._

"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"

-Me dejaste en menos de 4000 LP por eso ganaste pero perdiste el duelo así que nadie gano nada.- Clyde ve de manera seria a Leaf.-Sigue esforzándote. Tal vez llegues a vencerme.-Sonríe y se va.

Leaf estaba viendo a sus amigos y aparece una chica entre los arbustos.

Era Onice llegando a los chicos.

-Honestamente no creí que fueras un duelista tan poderoso Leaf.-Onice se enorgullece de Leaf, te voy a pedir algo

-Pero.. ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Onice García. Obelisco Azul.-Onice continua hablando.- Va a haber un torneo de equipos de 5 mixtos donde el premio será algo a nuestra elección. Los duelos siendo 2 contra 2

Sale otro chico Obelisco azul, de pelo naranja corto pero despeinado, con lentes y ojos azul muy claro casi celestes

-¿Asi que este es el chico?-El chico pregunta.-Soy Dexter Slaught.

-Asi es, soy yo.- Leaf responde de una manera alegre.

-¿Estarás pensando en unirte a nosotros?

Leaf ve a los 2 obeliscos azules

-No, yo ya tengo equipo.

-Tsk como quieras.-Onice ve seria a Leaf pero acepta de mala gana que no entre

Ellos se fueron regresando al igual que el grupo de Leaf mientras ellos platicaban

-Asi que seremos un equipo.-Sonríe Leaf

-Vale estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Hugo

-Creo que entro.-Asintió Elma.

-Cuenten conmigo.- Sonrió Mikaela

-…..-Craig estaba en silencio

-¿Qué pasa Craig?

-Lo que pasa es que soy un inútil en los duelos.-Craig ve triste a los chicos y Leaf lo anima.

-Vamos, que no es así, veras. Tú y Elma serán los primeros

Elma se puso roja pero acepto y ella le sonrió a Craig a lo cual el acepto

-Estoy listo

-Ok.-Dijo Mikaela.- ¿Luego quienes irán?

-Veré mañana. Vámonos a dormir.

Tras esto los chicos fueron a su dormitorio y se ve a Clyde.

"Soy el duelista de la oscuridad"

Continuara….


	4. ¡¡LAS ARPÍAS ROBADAS! ¿Un Deck hada?

Y aquí vamos con el 4to capítulo de este Fic .3.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh y todas sus secuelas de protagonistas tramposos con Kuribohs y Magas oscuras y Yusei XD no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su creador

PD: Antes de lincharme si no les gusto, voy a decir que probablemente ningún personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

PDD: En esta historia si hay dormitorios para chicas de Ra Amarillo y Slifer Rojo así que estas no pueden ser automáticamente obelisco azul.

Comencemos.

Se ve la academia así de simple, estaba muy calmado y era medio día. Craig estaba viendo a los chicos y estaba viendo su Deck

-Chicos, no creo que deba entrar.- Craig cree que no debe entrar.

De repente Earth aparece burlándose de todos los Slifer rojos diciéndole sus verdades a los Slifer mientras se burla

Earth era grosero con todos y le bota el almuerzo a Elma y Hugo. Craig se levanta y le grita.

-A ver… ¡SI TAN BUENO TE CREES TE RETO A UN DUELO!-Craig le grita a Earth y este se sorprende al verlo Earth le dice esto.

-Vale, pero con una condición, si tu pierdes el duelo… ¡Serás expulsado junto con tu hermana!- Earth le grita a Craig y en eso Molly llega

-Y ahora yo que tuve que ver.- Ella se enfada con Earth.

-Por tener un hermano estúpido por eso.-Earth se burla de ella y esta le da una bofetada y este se la devuelve…

Pero en un puñetazo

Molly estaba en el piso mal herida, Craig corre a verla Earth le ve.

-En 15 minutos aquí afuera

-Molly, cuídate.- Craig la veía y corría y Leaf estaba listo para detenerlo.

-No estarás solo Craig.- Hugo y Leaf le sonríen

-Earth, va ser un combate 3 vs 1.-Craig le sorprende.

-Vale, pero mis puntos de vida serán 24000 o los suyos serán 4000 cada uno y yo 12000.- Earth les veía.

-Temo que lo mejor sería 24000 contra 3 chicos con 8000.-Hugo comenta

-Vale así que

-¡AL DUELO!

Turno 1

-Saco.-Earth se ríe.- Uso "Arte ritual avanzado" y con esta carta activo su efecto y es el hecho de sacrificar un monstruo de nivel 8 o que forme el nivel 8 la suma de monstruos y con esto invoco al "Soldado de Brillo Negro ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500" Y ahora uso "Monstruo Renacido" para revivir un "Dragón Blanco de ojos azules ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500" en modo de ataque y ahora coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y acabo mi turno (Mano Earth:0 LP: 24000)

Turno 2

-Saco.-Leaf ve su mano.- Ahora uso 2 cartas de "Anillo de la destrucción" lo cual tanto Earth como yo perdamos los puntos de vida equivalente al ataque de 2 monstruos, ósea ambos perdemos 6000 LP

Los LP de Earth bajaron a 18000 y los de Leaf a 2000

-Y ahora por el efecto del "Guardián Eatos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000" puedo invocarla sin sacrificio.-Leaf la invoca y también invoco "Tormenta pesada" destruyendo hechizos y trampas.-Ataca directamente.-

Los LP de Earth bajaron a 15500

-Maldito tramposo.- Le grita.-Siempre sales con tus trampas

-¿De qué te quejas Earth?- Hugo le grita.-Esta jugada fue limpia.

-Tramposo.-Le grita Earth.

-Acabo mi turno colocando 1 carta bocabajo. (Mano Leaf: 1 LP: 2000)

Turno 3

Saco.-Earth ve a Leaf.-Ahora si valiste mierda.-Earth se reía.- Activo "Olla de la codicia" y saco 2 cartas más y con "Robo oportuno" Te robo a tu noviecita y ataco directamente.

-No tan rápido ahora con "Ataque negado" puedo negar tu ataque

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano Earth: 0 LP: 15500)

Turno 4

Todo el campo de Leaf desaparece y Craig saca

-Saco.- Ahora fusiono al "Héroe elemental Chispas ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200" y a "Héroe elemental Arcilla ATK: 800 DEF: 2000" para invocar a "Héroe elemental Trueno Gigante ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500" Y con una carta bocabajo acabo mi turno (Mano Craig: 2 LP: 8000)

Turno 5

-Saco-. Tras esto Earth se rodea de un manto verde y sus LP suben a 3000 (Leaf+1000) y ahora con "Raigeki" destruyo tu campo y Guardián Eatos ataca directamente.

Guardián Eatos saca lágrimas para llorar y ataca a Craig bajando sus LP a 5500

-Eatos…-Piensa Leaf

-Acabo mi turno (Mano Earth: 0 LP: 15500)

Turno 7

-Saco e invoco "Tormenta pesada".-Dice Hugo

Guardián Eatos volvía sonriendo con Leaf por el

Ahora uso a "Bebe Dragón ATK: 1200 DEF: 700" para atacar directamente

Los LP de Earth bajaron a 14300

-Acabo mi turno colocando 2 cartas bocabajo. (Mano Hugo: 1 LP 8000)

Turno 8

-Saco y al usar "Monstruo Renacido" puedo revivir al "Dragón Blanco de ojos azules ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500" y ataca a Hugo

El dragón ataco sin piedad a Hugo y sus LP bajaron a 6200

Acabo mi turno

Turno 9.

-Saco e invoco al "Búho Cazador ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000" y activo su efecto que es el simple hecho de que gane 500 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo tipo viento en mi campo (ATK: 2000) y ahora uso la "Espada celestial Eatos" que hace que si activo un efecto de Eatos que es desterrar TUS monstruos ganaran 500 de ataque de Eatos mas el efecto de la carta (ATK: 3500) ataca al dragón blanco de Earth

Los puntos de Earth bajan a 13800

-Y ahora desterrando a tu dragón gana 500 puntos más (ATK: 4000)

-Ahora Búho Cazador ataca directamente a los LP de Earth

Los puntos de Earth bajaron a 11800

-Y ahora usando mi carta bocabajo "La cura maestra de Dian Keto" Mis LP suben a 4000 acabando mi turno (Mano Leaf 0 LP: 4000)

Turno 10

-Saco y Uso "Ciber Stein ATK: 700 DEF: 500" que al pagar 5000 LP puedo invocar a un monstruo de fusión y será el "Caballero Amo del Dragón ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000" Destruye a su Guardián Eatos

La guardián Eatos es destruida y los LP de Leaf bajan a 3000 pero aparece otro monstruo con una guadaña

-Ahora tengo al "Guardián Dreadschyte ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000" y puedo sacar su "Guadaña de la muerte-Dreadschyte" desde mi Deck y gana 500 puntos por cada monstruo en todos los cementerios

El ATK sube a 4500

-Acabo mi turno maldito tramposo (Mano Earth: 0 LP: 8800)

Turno 11

-Saco y uso "Olla de la codicia" y usare "Monstruo renacido" para revivir a Trueno Gigante "Mega morfo" para duplicar el ataque de Trueno Gigante y destruyo a Ciber Stein

Los LP de Earth bajan a 4700

Y ahora invoco a "Héroe elemental Avían ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000" y acabo mi turno (Mano Craig: 0 LP: 8000)

Turno 12

-Saco y ahora uso cambio de fidelidad para robar a Avían y ahora Ataquen los 3

Craig sintió 2 bajas de vida que lo redujeron a 3300

-Acabo mi turno (Mano Earth: 0 LP: 4700)

Turno 13

-Saco- Hugo ve su carta de color azul y todo se vuelve azul.- E invoco al "Mago del tiempo ATK: 500 DEF: 450" y activo su efecto.

Aparece una moneda

-Si sale cara todos tus monstruos son destruidos y todo su ataques combinados es equivalente a los puntos de daño que hará dividido a la mitad y ahora uso Olla de la codicia y te daré 2 pendientes oscuros a tu Amo del Dragón Blanco

El ATK del dragón sube a 6000

Y Hugo lanza la moneda

Cayo cara y los monstruos de Earth fueron destruidos

Los puntos de vida de Earth bajaron a 1200 y los de Hugo a 5200

-No, es imposible que sea vencido.- Earth se desesperaba y grita.-ES IMPOSIBLE QUE PIERDA CONTRA 3 IDIOTAS, USTEDES NO SON NADA MAS QUE BASURA.- Se calma pero enloquecido

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 14

-SACO Y USO "ENTIERRO PREMATURO" Y ASI REVIVO A MI "CABALLERO AMO DEL DRAGON ATK: 5000 DEF: 500"

Los LP de Earth bajaron a 400

-AHORA DESTRUYE A SU MAGITO ESE.

Los LP de Hugo bajaron a 700

-Maldición, no puedo perder.-Los LP de Hugo eran bajos

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 15

-SAQUE DEL DESTINO.-Todo se vuelve verde en saque de Leaf pero la carta no brillaba del Deck ni de la mano sino del cementerio

-Uso "Olla de la Codicia" con Monstruo renacido revivo a "Guardián Eatos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000" con Monstruo renacido y activo su efecto que es desterrar 3 monstruos del juego así elevando su poder 500 por cada monstruo desterrado (ATK: 4500) y el Guardián Dreadschyte tiene un ATK de 4000 y el Búho Cazador tiene 2500 ATK

Ahora usando mi hechizo de "Tifón del espacio Místico" tu dragón se va cuando destruya Entierro Prematuro.

Earth estaba solo

-Adelante amo.-Guardián Eatos hablo.

-Creo que ya será hora de ganar.-Dreadschyte también

-Y ahora...-El Búho cazador habla.

-Ataquen.-Leaf grita y los LP de Earth bajan a 0

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-La desesperación de Earth llego

Fin de duelo

Estadísticas

Turnos 15

Ganadores: Leaf (3000)/Craig (3300)/Hugo (700)

Promedio: 2333=2300 cada 1

Manera de victoria: Overkilling

Orden de turnos: Leaf-Earth-Craig-Earth-Hugo-Earth

Daño de batalla Earth 34600

Daño Leaf/Hugo/Craig: 15000

Daño total 49600

Fin de estadísticas

Todo el mundo se sorprendió, no creían que Earth perdiera

-No….No…-Earth se asustó y grito.-NO PUEDE SER QUE PERDIERA

-Oye cálmate.-Le dice Hugo.

-¿Quieres que me calme?... OBLIGAME.-Tras esto Earth corre del lugar

Oliver vio el combate y estaba atónito mientras Molly llegaba

-¿Quién gano?-Dijo ella

-Ellos

-¿En serio?

-Por muy raro que parezca si.- Dijo Rhode

-Estoy orgullosa de él, vayamos a verlo.- Le sonreía.

Uno de los maestros del obelisco azul se sorprendió, tenía un pelo rojo y un uniforme "Sénior" de esa clase...

-Me sorprende esos chicos.-Dijo el maestro.

-Profesor Jeff.-Dexter se acerca.-Me encantaría ver a esos chicos en el torneo.-Dijo Dexter.

-Pero será mañana ¿No?

-Si… Déjeme participar.

-¿Que dejemos participar al Soberano Azul?-Dijo el maestro.-No lo sé…

-Créeme esos chicos son de demasiado potencial.-Onice se metió al tema.-Por lo menos Leaf es de un potencial tan apto como para estar en el Ra Amarillo.

-¿Porque?

-Veamos el puntaje de los 3.

Se veía una tabla con cada estudiante

1er Lugar de puntaje: Clyde Donoven-500/500 puntos LP examen de duelo: 8000/8000

2do Lugar de puntaje Earth Vega- 489/500 puntos LP examen de duelo: 10000/8000

3ro Lugar de puntaje Leaf Vega- 485.5/500 puntos LP examen de duelo: 2450/8000

4to Lugar de puntaje Molly Molter- 475/500 puntos LP examen de duelo 7600/8000

Y veían algunos estudiantes bajos

58vo Lugar de puntaje Craig Molter- 218/500 puntos LP examen de duelo 800/8000

79no Lugar de puntaje Hugo Rocket- 123/500 puntos LP examen de duelo 550/8000

-Leaf es un gran duelista.-Onice respondía.- Voy a enfrentarme con Craig y con Hugo para ver si son aptos. Sacare a esos 2 de su camino para ser el más fuerte.

Donoven escucho la plática y se mete sin permiso pero enmascarado.

-No sacaran a esos chicos.-Decía Clyde que estaba vestido con otro atuendo similar al suyo, una bata negra abierta, jeans negros, tenis negros, una chaqueta encima de su bata, una bufanda que tapa su boca y un sombrero que tapa su pelo más unos googles para pasar desapercibido.-Yo pelee contra Leaf, gane, me dejo en 500 LP, si quieren sacar a sus amigos del camino deberán derrotarlos en el torneo.

Dicho esto se iba Clyde.

-¿Sera útil lo que nos aconsejó?…-Pregunto Onice

-Creo que si

Con Leaf.

-Maestro….-Eatos hablaba con el mientras él estaba acostado en la arena.-Siento que alguien tratara de hacernos daño…

-Yo también siento eso Eatos pero no sé cómo podría expresarlo

Dreadschyte estaba volando hacia él desde la academia

-¡MAESTRO!-Dreadschyte gritaba captando la atención de Leaf.- Un desconocido robo todas las arpías de tu Deck.

-¡QUE!-Leaf se desesperó.-¡AHORA COMO VOY A HACER DUELOS CON MI DECK ROBADA!

Mikaela escucho esto y se le acerco a Leaf.

-Yo tengo un Deck que te puede interesar.-Dijo Mikaela y le entregaba una bolsa con un mazo.-Sé que no estas familiarizado con hadas, pero ten aquí otro Deck por si las dudas.-Ella le sonreía al darle 2 Deck hada a Leaf

-Gracias, las probare en el torneo

-¿O si quieres las probamos ahora?-Mikaela le retaba a Leaf y este se cuestionó, pero metió 1 Deck a su Disco

-¡AL DUELO!

Continuara….


	5. La revelacion del sello oscuro

Y aquí vamos con el 4to capítulo de este Fic .3.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh y todas sus secuelas de protagonistas tramposos con Kuribohs y Magas oscuras y Yusei XD no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su creador

Comencemos.

Turno 1

-Saco.- Dice Leaf.- Invoco un monstruo bocabajo y acabo mi turno. (Mano Leaf: 5 LP: 8000)

-¿En serio?-Se pregunta Mikaela.

Turno 2.

-Invoco a la "Elfa oscura ATK: 2000 DEF: 800"Ahora atacando a tu monstruo pago 1000 LP ataca.

-Volteo mi monstruo.- "Marshmallon ATK: 300 DEF: 500" En modo de defensa, ahora cuando es volteado tu pierdes 1000 LP y no solo eso, esta carta no puede ser destruida en batalla.-Leaf habla

-Acabo mi turno (Mano Mikaela: 5 LP: 6000)

Turno 3. (1)

-Saco.- Y uso "Espada de luz reveladora" e invoco al "Espíritu de la brisa ATK: 0 DEF: 1800" en modo de ataque y acabo mi turno (Mano Leaf: 4 LP: 8000)

Turno 4

-Saco.-Mikaela saca otra carta.-Invoco a otra Elfa oscura "ATK: 2000 DEF: 800" Y acabo mi turno colocando una carta bocabajo. (Mano Mikaela: 4 LP: 6000)

-Eres demasiado buena.-Leaf le sonríe.

Turno 5(2)

-Saco.-Leaf saca otra carta y un brillo verde le rodea.-Esto hará que gane 1000 LP.- Los LP de Leaf suben a 9000.-Ahora invoco a "Guardián Eatos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000" en modo de ataque y destruye a su Elfa oscura.

Los LP de Mikaela bajaron a 5500.

-Eres muy fuerte Leaf, tal vez seas el campeón mundial.

-¿En serio?-Se sorprende Leaf

-Si, pero activo mi carta bocabajo "Entierro Prematuro" que hace que al pagar 800 LP. Traiga a un monstruo de mi cementerio.- Y revivo a mi Elfa Oscura.

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano: Leaf 4 LP: 9000)

Turno 6

-Saco.- Y sacrifico a mis Elfas para invocar al "Mago Oscuro ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100" y ahora uso el "Pendiente Oscuro" que le sube 500 puntos de ataque y uso "Tifón del espacio místico" para destruir tus espadas. Ahora uso una combinación llamada "Mega morfó".-Mikaela lo ve feliz y desafiante.-Una pregunta

-¿Cuál?-Leaf se pregunta.

-¿Cuánto es 3000 por 2 menos 0?

-6000 ¿Por qué?

-Ah nada por esto. Ataca Mago oscuro con tu ráfaga de magia oscura.

Leaf sintió una gran ráfaga negra. Sus LP bajaron a 3000

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano Mikaela: 1 LP: 4700)

Turno 7

-Saco.- Leaf sonríe.- Invoco a la "Hada de la fortuna Hikari ATK: 0 DEF: 0" y ahora uso un hechizo suyo "Piedra de la Hada fortuna" que me permite invocar a otra hada que será "Hada de la fortuna En ATK: 0 DEF: 0" y el ataque de ambas sube a 2000

-Acabo mi turno (Mano Leaf: 2 LP: 3000)

Turno 8.

-Esto se acabó.- Saco una carta y dijo esto.- Ataca Mago oscuro a Eatos pero antes coloco otra carta bocabajo.

-No la vas a destruir. Activo mi carta Mágica "Tifón del espacio místico" y Destruyo tu mega morfo.- Los ATK del mago oscuro bajaron a 3000.-No te salve Eatos, pero te protegí.

-Maestro.-Eatos era destruida. Y los LP de Leaf bajaron a 2500.

-Ahora sacrifico a mi Mago oscuro.-Leaf siente voltios oscuros en su cuerpo y sus LP se reducen a 2000.-E invoco a la "Maga Oscura ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700" Y su efecto de incrementar su ataque por cada mago oscuro en su cementerio. En 300.- Leaf se sorprende su ATK ya era de 2300.-Ahora equipándolo con otro pendiente Oscuro. Gana 500 de ataque. Y destruye a En.- Los LP de Leaf se redujeron a 1200.

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 9

-SAQUE DEL DESTINO.- La carta de Leaf tenía en vez de su llama verde ahora era una blanca y su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura blanca

…..

-Sacrifico a Marshmallon y a Hikari para invocar a "Athena ATK: 2600 DEF: 800" y ahora lo equipo con "Espada Celestial Eatos" su ataque sube a 3100 y ahora con Olla de la codicia saco 2 cartas más. Y es esta una de las que necesito uso Flama final. Esta carta te quitara 1000 LP a ti y 600 a mi

-Los LP de Mikaela bajaron a 3700 y los de Leaf a 600.-Y ahora uso "Mega Morfo" para duplicar su ataque a 6200 y ataca a tu Maga Oscura.

Los LP de Mikaela bajaron a 300 y los de Leaf a 100

-Acabo mi turno (Mano de Leaf: 0 LP: 100)

Turno 10

-Saco y coloco a un "Kuriboh Alado ATK: 300 DEF: 200" su efecto es muy conocido y acabo mi turno.

Turno 11.

-Saco.-Leaf ve su carta.- Invoco a "Marshmallon ATK: 300 DEF: 500" en modo de ataque.

-¿En serio pones a eso en modo de ataque?- Pudiste haberlo invocado en modo de defensa.

Leaf chasquea sus dedos.

-Bingo.- Leaf ve a Mikaela.- Pero activo el efecto de Athena y es reducir en 600 LP a un oponente cuando invoco a una hada.

-¡QUE!-Mikaela se sorprendió

Sus LP bajaron a 0

Fin del duelo

Estadísticas

Turnos 11

Ganador: Leaf (LP: 100)

Manera de victoria: Efecto de Athena

Orden de turnos: Leaf-Mikaela

Daño de batalla Mikaela 8300

Daño de batalla Leaf 9900

Daño total 18200

Fin de estadísticas

-No creía que este Deck fuese útil.-Leaf se sorprende.-Me gustó mucho.

-Gracias.-Mikaela le sonríe.- Es todo lo que puedo hacer después de que pusieras a Earth en su lugar.

-Solo ganaste con suerte Leaf.-Earth se burla.- Puedo ganarte sin tus amiguitos.-Oh pero que pena, perdiste a tus arpías.-Se burlaba sarcásticamente.- ¿Qué arquetipo tienes? ¿Dragones, Magos, Guerreros?

-Hadas.

Las risas de Earth no se pudieron evitar.

-Ya déjalo.- Una voz salía de su Deck y salía una hada.

-Si.- Salía otra.

Earth se burlaba mientras se iba.

-Ese bastardo pagara.

-Déjalo Mikaela. Ya le ganare algún día

-Pero él se burló de tus hadas.

-No me importa.

Llegando a la academia los otros los esperaban.

-Hey chicos.-Craig les habla.

-Dexter quiere llevarnos a la playa. ¿Van?

-¿El rey de los Obeliscos azules? Vale iré.-Leaf sonríe y Mikaela asiente.

Ya en la playa tras un corto viaje.

-Leaf, has llegado hasta aquí y te he invitado por un gran rumor.-Dexter habla con el.-Eres según muchos el mejor duelista, ya que derrotaste a un Obelisco y al legendario Zorc Negro lo dejaste solo con 500 LP.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-Leaf le pregunta

-Lo que yo quiero es ayudarte a encontrar a tus arpías.-Dexter le contesta.-Pero también quiero proponerte un duelo.

-Vale lo acepto.

-De acuerdo así que…

¡Hora del duelo!

Turno 1

-Saco.-Leaf ve su mano, una Hada de la fortuna Luz, Marshmallon y a Hada de la fortuna Hikari, más otras 3 cartas.-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo e invoco a "Hada de la fortuna Luz ATK: 0 DEF: 0" y activo su efecto, que es que puede ganar 200 puntos por nivel (ATK: 200).

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano Leaf: 3 LP: 8000)

Turno 2

- Saco.- Dexter ve de manera seria a Leaf.- Invoco de manera especial a "Ciber dragón ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600" e invoco "Instructor verseo ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200" ahora ataquen.

-No tan rápido.- Leaf voltea una trampa.-Activo "Fuerza de espejo"

-Contraataco con las "7 herramientas del bandido" Dexter voltea su carta trampa.-Por pagar 1000 puntos de vida puedo negar tu trampa.

Los LP de Dexter bajan a 7000 y Leaf devuelve el golpe con otra carta.

-Uso ataque negado.

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano Dexter: 3 LP: 7000)

Turno 3

-Saco.- Leaf ve su mano.- Convoco un monstruo bocabajo y una carta bocabajo y con esto acabo mi turno. (Mano Leaf: 2 LP: 8000)

Turno 4

-Saco.-Dexter ve su carta.- Uso "Fuerza del espejo oscura" ahora destruiré todos los monstruos en modo de defensa.- Tras esto el Marshmallon de Leaf era destruido.-Ahora uso esta carta.- "Flama final"

Los LP de Dexter bajaron a 6400 y los de Leaf a 7000

-Activo "Polimerización" para combinar a 2 Ciber Dragones y que aparezca el "Ciber Dragón Gemelo ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100" Ahora combinándolo con "Megamorfo" su ataque se duplica ahora Ciber Dragón Ataca a la hada luz.

Uso Cilindros Mágicos y te devuelvo el ataque

Los LP de Dexter bajaron a 1200.

Ataquen directamente.

-Leaf. ¡No!-Mikaela y Craig veían mientras Leaf se estrellaba debido a la fuerza del ataque contra una pared

La máquina decía que los LP de Leaf bajaron a 0

Fin del duelo

Estadísticas

Turnos 4

Ganador: Dexter (LP: 1200)

Manera de victoria: Ataque Directo

Orden de turnos: Leaf-Dexter

Daño de batalla Dexter 6800

Daño de batalla Leaf 8500

Daño total 15300

Leaf se levantaba muy herido contra una pared y ve su disco de duelo.

-¿Sera posible que la victoria contra Mikaela fuera casualidad?-Piensa mientras ve a Dexter.- ¿Earth tendrá razón?

Leaf se quedó confundido y pensativo viendo el suelo mientras pasaban unos 5 minutos. Craig lo vio como el al ver esto y mientras todos disfrutaban el día, él lo levanto y mientras este bebía un refresco Craig le vio.

-Leaf… Ya sé que perdiste, pero Dexter es el mejor duelista de la escuela.-Craig le ve.

-Asi es Leaf.- Dexter habla con los chicos y le afirma de manera fría y seria.- Si quieres ganar el torneo debes esforzarte, tu sabes que yo soy bastante poderoso, a un punto de ser casi imbatible, en esta ocasión aprendiste un plan para vencerme. Debes tener un vínculo más unido con las hadas de la fortuna, créeme.-Suspira.- Si te esfuerzas demasiado y logras llegar a ser uno de los mejores duelistas que hayan existido te dejare una revancha. Y aparte lograrías derrotar a Clyde.

-¿A caso él te ha vencido?

-Nunca he hecho un duelo con él, pero sé que es un duelista a nivel de duelistas legendarios.- Dexter afirma.- Y sé que tiene un Deck diseñado con cartas especiales, hecho adecuadamente para él.

-¿A caso hay un Deck hecho por Clyde?-Elma entraba de curiosa

-Sí, una amiga peleo con ese Deck.-Dexter aprieta sus puños.- La carta más poderosa de él es "El sello de la divina oscuridad"

(Flashback.)

Los puntos de vida de una chica bajaron a 0 contra Clyde, este tenía solo 1 guerrero oscuro que subió su ataque a 232000 por el efecto de ese monstruo que era multiplicar la suma de niveles de cada monstruo en los cementerios y retirados del juego por 1000

-Ataca directamente.- La voz de Clyde no era la de él, si no la de un ser malvado.- Y el daño que sufras se hará real.

Los LP de la chica bajaron de 50 a 0 por un ataque directo, y una espada en su corazón.

(Fin del flashback)

-El que pierda un duelo con esa carta en juego, que es más destructiva que el sello de Oricalcos morirá…-Dexter afirma de manera seria. Dejando a Leaf y a los demás asustados y se va.

Continuara….


End file.
